The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly to a collapsible cart ideally suited for carrying baggage or the like.
A variety of types and styles of collapsible baggage carts have been previously disclosed, and several of these carts are presently on the market. In general, collapsible baggage carts are designed to be folded into a relatively small size, and unfolded into an open position in which the handle extends vertically and is easily gripped by the user of the cart. The cart also includes a main frame from which the handle is adjustable, as well as a lower or support frame on which the baggage is positioned as the cart is wheeled along on a supporting surface. The collapsible cart generally further includes an auxiliary frame connected to the lower frame for movement therewith between respective closed and open positions.
The present invention improves upon the design and construction of the prior art carts by the utilization of a handle that is readily movable in releasable fashion between a stable position in which the cart is ready for use, to a collapsed position in which the handle and the main frame are relatively positionable in substantially contiguous planes. The dimensional relationship of the arms forming the handle permits the necessary adjustments between respective positions in a most convenient manner.
By providing the improvements in the present invention referred to above, and others hereinafter discussed in detail, a collapsible baggage cart having these novel features is presently being marketed with most favorable acceptance. It must be appreciated that baggage carts of the present form are generally purchased by older individuals who cannot carry their bags over a great distance, which is generally required today at airport terminals. Accordingly, by providing the collapsible cart of the present invention, which provides additional features making its assembly and disassembly more easily accomplished, the market acceptance of the cart has thus resulted.